


My crazy life 5

by NordicPossession



Series: Humor [5]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Series: Humor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607026





	My crazy life 5

**Me:** “Blee has finally done it!”  
 **Maul:** “What's that, buckle his pants?”  
 **Me:** “I wish. That idiot has been sitting in front of the TV every day for 6 years. _”Get me this. Get me that. You're clipping them too short.”_ That ingrate can't stop hounding me for five minutes!”   
**Blee:** “Luba? where's my sandwich?”  
 **Me:** “Where? Exactly where you threw it. In the garbage.”  
 **Blee:** “Where it belonged. Because it was no good. I said I wanted a tuna salad sandwich.”  
 **Me:** “And like a jerk, I made it for you.”  
 **Blee:** “No, you didn't. That was not tuna salad. It had no celery in it.”  
 **Me:** “So once I forgot the celery. So what?”  
 **Blee:** “So what? So it's not tuna salad. It had no bite! It had no crunch!!”  
 **Me:** “Poor you.”  
 **Blee:** “Yeah, poor me.” _*sees kylo Ren walk into the house.*_ “Kylo Ren, what is it that makes tuna salad, tuna salad?”  
 **Kylo Ren:** “It's the celery?”  
 **Blee:** “It's the celery that makes tuna salad, tuna salad. What you gave me was tuna slop!!”  
 **Me:** I put in mayo, I put in dill, I put in pepper. I mashed it, I mixed it, I spread it. And you have the nerve to say slop to me!?”  
 **Blee:** “Yes. Slop to you!! Let's go Luba!!”  
 **Me:** “I'm not coming.”  
 **Blee:** “But I'm still hungry.”  
 **Me:** “I'm still not coming. Chop your own damn celery!!”  
 **Blee:** “Fine! Who needs you!? I'll do it myself!! Where are the knives!? Never mind! I'll use my razor!”  
 _*Later that same day.*_  
 **Maul:** “What, is your TV broken?”  
 **Blee:** “Of course not. Look, see, I taped down the scan button. Now when I'm flipping channels, I don't have to move.”  
 **Maul:** “That's good. Hey why don't you tape your eyelids up, and then you'll never miss anything.”  
 **Blee:** “That's retarded.”


End file.
